


Et Resurrexit

by Rod



Series: Parallel Lines [12]
Category: Veritas: The Quest
Genre: Angst, M/M, Near Death Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod/pseuds/Rod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to save himself, Nikko's thoughts drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et Resurrexit

Nikko's going to die, and there's nothing he can do about it. He doesn't know what the cultists drugged him with, but it's a major effort of will to talk; moving is out of the question. Heck, focusing enough to see is almost more than he can manage. If he tries really hard, he reckons he could move his hand maybe a whole centimetre. With assets like that, and a number of people currently beyond his ability to count there to stop him, escape just isn't going to happen.

There's nothing his father can do, either. The team don't know where he is, he doesn't even know where he is beyond lying in a fancy celtic coffin, and no one who does know will talk to them. Give them a few hours and they could beat the answer out of someone, but Nikko doesn't have a few hours.

He wishes... he's not quite sure what he wishes. His thoughts are as unruly as his eyes and limbs, scattering before the drug-haze like a shoal of fish before a shark, which is kind of a pretty image but not what he was trying to think about. That's what really makes him mad about this situation; not that the priests are so far up their own asses about this ritual thing to kidnap and kill him, or even that they've lied to Fiona her whole life about what's happening, but that they've taken away his focus.

Focus was a gift from Cal, even if he kind of didn't know he was giving it, and Nikko really should have remembered to thank him, and he's drifting again. It's an insult, taking away that gift. If he could, he'd kill these arrogant bastards just for that. They shouldn't go around taking away gifts. Especially not Cal's gifts.

Cal's going to feel bad enough about this anyway, without knowing that they took away his gift. Nikko knows Cal, knows that he'll blame himself for having stepped outside to get some food even though it was Nikko who asked him to. They needed to eat, and Nikko wasn't allowed out, so Cal had to go, and Nikko hopes that he found some Cheese Doritos before he remembers that Cal isn't going to get to give him that gift either.

Nikko really wishes that Cal was here so Nikko could tell him that it wasn't his fault, that Cal did everything right and OK so maybe Nikko shouldn't have talked him into going out but it's not like Cal would have made a difference to the result. Nikko would still be about to be dead, and maybe Cal would be dead too or at least badly hurt, and that's really not something that Nikko wants to think about at all. Hurt Cal was bad enough in Antarctica when Nikko could be there for him, but hurt Cal now while Nikko is dying somewhere else is just plain wrong.

And these damn drugs are muddling his mind again, because he doesn't need to be trying not to cry as he talks Cal out of believing he's responsible. It's a bit easier now that it's gone dark, and a part of Nikko's mind notes irrelevantly that the cover must have been put on the sarcophagus, but talking to Cal is more important than that. He likes Cal a lot, and he won't leave his big brother thinking like that. It's too important. He's too important.

Then an indescribable feeling sweeps through him, and Nikko realises that they must have done whatever it is they do to seal the sarcophagus. This is the end now, it will only be minutes before he runs out of air. It's stuffy already, and he's ready to die now, he's convinced Cal it's not his fault. The Cal in his head is talking to him now, telling him not to give up, and they're both crying because it's too late and it's always been too late and he wishes that he'd said something or done something to show Cal that they really were at the very least brothers, and he'll get back to that thought in a minute but he just needs to rest his eyes...

When the light and air wake him and he opens his eyes again, he can't quite remember why he's disappointed that it's his father standing over him.


End file.
